Haruhi Prefers Twins
by Deidara's Sugar Girl
Summary: I felt more like a dog Although Hikaru was doing a good job of reminding me that, in his world, I was a dog and Kaoru made sure to remind me that I was his toy. It soon turned out I wasn’t only a dog or a toy I was- HaruhixTwins Twincest, yaoi! NO LEMONS


_**Well, this is new for me. This was actually a dream, and a sudden thought that popped into my head. I dreamt about Hikaru and Kaoru in the host club room after hours, making Haruhi try on different cosplay and outfits, and then, sudden twin romance with a little female twist, and then…well, that part's a surprise, however, I think the title gave it away. I was also looking for Hikaru and Kaoru and Haruhi romance fictions, but there aren't many, so I decided to write up my dream.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, nor do I own Haruhi Fujioka and the rest of the host club, I am merely borrowing them.**_

_**AN: this is my first OHSHC FF so please go easy on me!!**_

XxxX

_I felt exposed._

Hikaru snapped his fingers together, "Alright Inu-san, let's see what we have in store for you today"

_No, I felt more like a dog. Although Hikaru was doing a good job of reminding me that, in his world, I was a dog…_

"Don't call me that." Haruhi spat, sitting crisscrossed on one of the host club couches, "I'm not your toy."

"Ah, dear Haruhi, you may not be his toy, but you are mine." Kaoru, resting his elbows on the couches crown, brushed a velvet rose along Haruhi's cheekbone, which was swat away by said girls hand.

Haruhi shook her head, "No, I am not."

_…and Kaoru made sure to remind me that I was his toy._

"You hear that Hikaru? Haruhi doesn't want to be ours." Kaoru playfully smirked along with his older brother, fluffing the rose in his face.

Hikaru, holding a rose in his own hand, plucked a petal from the flower, and watched as it landed softly to the cool marbled floor by the couches foot, "Then we'll just have to fix that."

Haruhi ignored them, and continued to flip through her book. 'Just block them out' she told herself, 'they'll go away if I do'

But at that time, I had completely forgotten that the Hitachiin twins, hated being ignored.

"Oh my, it looks as if we are being ignored, Kaoru," the older said, still plucking at his rose.

Kaoru flashed a quick, devious smile, "Oh dear, that's not fun."

"Not at all," Hikaru agreed, "we'll have to punish her, for not paying attention."

Haruhi buried her nose further into her book, trying hard to focus on the words written out on the page, and not the double presence that was now standing in front of her. Kaoru grinned.

"Good idea, big brother," he said, snickering when Haruhi tensed, "but I wonder, what is a fair punishment?"

Hikaru rubbed his chin as if in deep thought, "Why don't you decide Kaoru, she's your toy after all."

Kaoru faked a blush, "B-but Hikaru, she'd your dog." He whispered, loud enough for Haruhi to hear.

_It soon turned out…_

Hikaru lifted his baby brother's chin, looking deeply in his topaz hues. Kaoru gasped, his cheeks turning a rosy color while his brother tenderly stroked his jaw, "Perhaps, but we can share Kaoru. Haruhi is our 'toy dog'."

_I wasn't only a dog…_

Kaoru leaned into the touch, "H-Hikaru, those words mean so much to me."

_Or a toy…_

The twins entangled one another in a sweet embrace, foreheads pressed together in a brotherly passion. Kaoru closed his eyes, as Hikaru looked over to the sitting girl to the far right. Haruhi had her eyes closed, the book still open in her lap. She was trying hard to tune them out.

"Kaoru, looks like we're still being ignored." Hikaru rasped in his brother's ear, letting go of Kaoru's delicate body.

Kaoru clucked is tongue, "Shall we…" he began

"We shall." Hikaru finished, a mischievous smile peeled it's way on his lips.

Almost immediately, Kaoru found himself wound in his twin's arms, noses touching, and eyelashes fluttering together, kissing each other's cheeks. Kaoru dropped the rose, which was forgotten in his hand, to the floor to join the pile of petals Hikaru had made earlier. "Let's make this a great show." They said together.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and looked back down at her book. 'This again.'

The twins grinned, and they both knew Haruhi wasn't expecting what was coming at full force. Kaoru racked his hands through his brother's hair, and gently placed his lips onto Hikaru's. It was slow at first, then got rougher and wilder as Hikaru pushed harder into Kaoru's mouth. They both moaned, making Haruhi look up.

Haruhi did what no normal girl would do. Instead of screaming and running away, or spitting in disgust, she folded the book onto her lap, and pushed it onto the couch. She didn't look surprised, nor did she look disgusted. She looked like, Haruhi sitting there with arms crossed.

Hikaru parted his mouth, "Tell me Kaoru, is this the punishment you would want to give Haruhi?" he asked, feeling the younger smile on his lips.

Haruhi blinked.

"Maybe something more like this." Kaoru licked his brother's lips, and plunged his tongue into Hikaru's mouth.

Haruhi blinked again.

Hikaru opened one eye and looked right at Haruhi who was looking on in mock confusion, and utter disbelief. However, he knew that two, male, twin brothers making out in host club after school hours, was not what had her in a mix. This was Fujioka Haruhi after all.

"Well, we seem to have her attention now, Kaoru, how about we try something fun for all, I don't want to feel left out." Hikaru said, parting their lips, and pulling away from their kiss.

Kaoru nodded and wiped a bit of saliva from his chin. "How about…"

"Dress up!" they both cheered.

"No." Haruhi said almost immediately, picking up her book, and finding the page where she had left off.

Hikaru frowned, "But Haruhi, you can't just watch our special, never before seen show, and not pay for it."

"No." Haruhi said again.

"It will be fun Haruhi, or would you prefer a tongue bath?" Kaoru offered, grinning wildly.

"No" Haruhi sighed, burrowing her face back into the book. 'Ignore them'

"Aw, come on, don't be a bore."

'Ignore them'

"Haruhi…"

'Ignore them'

"What shall we do with her..?"

'Ignore them'

"I don't know, little brother, she seems to be blocking us out again."

'Ignore them'

"That's not fun."

'Ignore them'

"Shall we show her some fun?"

'Ignore them'

"We shall."

Haruhi snapped. "Could you guys shut up for five minutes while a read this damn book I need to finish for school! You guys, go home! What are you two doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be home doing something with yourselves, instead of pissing me off?" She yelled, standing up from her spot on the couch, the book tossed to the floor in rage. Haruhi breathed in and out, gasping for breath.

The Hitachiin twins blinked, and nimbly scooted away.

Haruhi sighed in relief, and sat back down, picking up her book from the floor. She continued to read for five minutes, when Hikaru leaned over the crown of the couch and rested his head, upside down, on Haruhi's shoulder looking from word to word.

"Is this book really more interesting than we?" he asked.

Haruhi gasped in surprise, and exhaled in annoyance.

"Ma, I don't know. It's pretty insulting isn't it? A page full of gibberish, more important and entertaining than us Hitachiin's." Kaoru said, poking his head up so he was face to face with Haruhi's book, and his back and neck in the open gap separating Haruhi's kneecaps.

"Should we entertain Haruhi with another of our secret never before seen acts, Kaoru?" Hikaru grinned.

"Of course Hikaru, what other way to get her to play with us."

Haruhi groaned, "No! No more forbidden lovey brother scenes, I just want to read." She was giving in to them, and she knew she wouldn't be able to brush them off any longer.

"Okay then," Hikaru chirped, grabbing the book from out of Haruhi's hands, "Why not lovey forbidden acts with a female twist?" he wriggled his eyebrows, and tossed the book to the ground.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Haruhi snapped, lifting herself from the couch to retrieve her book.

Kaoru, who was still in between her kneecaps, grabbed her legs and forced her to the floor. "Ah, ah, ah. You are going to be entertained by something different." He waved his finger, and gestured for Hikaru's help.

The older flipped over from the couches headboard, and walked promptly over to his female friend and his brother. The two hauled a scrambling Haruhi by her ankles and wrists, over to the host club changing room, and plopped her into one of the stalls.

"Now Haruhi, we will give you back your book, and leave you to your reading, if you be a good Inu-san, and let us…" Hikaru began.

"…entertain you." Kaoru finished.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, at the boy's choice of words, but let them slowly undress her small fragile body, and sweetly entertain her. She could feel and tell apart each twins action. Hikaru's kisses heated and wild, Kaoru's soft and tender. Hikaru's touches hot and fiery, Kaoru's sweet and enticing.

_…I was their lover._

XxxX

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Are you guys still here? I left something in the changing room? Haruhi isn't still here is she?" Tamaki called from out side the changing room.

He was answered with a small chorus of snickers, and chuckles coming from the middle changing stall. Abruptly, the host clubs king ripped the curtains to the side, and his mouth fell. There he saw a naked Haruhi, covered in Kaoru's school shirt, with her head rested in said boys lap, and her legs and feet curled in Hikaru's. Both the twins still had their pants on, while Haruhi's clothing was bunched in a bundle on the floor. The slight rise and fall of her chest meant she was sleeping.

Tamaki had to cover his nose so the blood wouldn't seep out, "Wh-what did you boys d-do…?"

_And I liked it better that way._

Hikaru and Kaoru gave their king a cat like look, and grinned, "Sorry boss," They both said, "but Haruhi prefers twins."

XxxX

_**Well? How was that? Sorry if it was everywhere. I just needed to write this down before it fled my mind. It wasn't supposed to have a basic plot, it was rather pointless, but really fun to write! Please review!!!!! I will love you forever and ever! And PLEASE tell me how I did. And if you think I will be a successful Ouran High School Host Club author. I really enjoyed writing this! R&R!!**_


End file.
